Friends Forever
by xoxolovebug
Summary: It's the end of the Fellowship and the Quest. Everyone is leaving Frodo, even Sam. But Frodo knows that whatever happens, they will be friends forever. ::Songfic:: Characters MIGHT be slightly OOC. ::One-shot::


Frodo was sitting at the table, in Gondor watching everyone leave. He watched as Aragorn left to find Arwen so they could get married. Then they were going to rule Gondor together for the rest of their years. Frodo remembered how Aragorn had not tried to take the ring from him, but had said that he would go with Frodo to the very fires of Mount Doom if he could have.  
  
**_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave from here, we won't be coming back_**

**_Any more cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_**  
  
Legolas and Gimli were next. Gimli was going to show Legolas the mines and they were leaving for them right now. "It was a long trip," Gimli had said. Both Legolas and Gimli had bid farewell to Frodo, then they were gone. Frodo smiled as he remembered how Legolas had been the only one able to walk on top of the snow, and how Gimli was so kind to him.  
  
**_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film I once found  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of this  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home, talking over in a quiet tone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves, thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_**  
Even Merry, Pippin and Sam were leaving. They were going back to the Shire. Sam and Pippin were getting married. Sam to Rosie, and Pippin to Diamond. Both had wanted Frodo at their weddings, so Frodo had nodded his head absentmindedly, still remembering all the fun times he had had with Merry, Pippin and Sam  
  
**_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever_**  
  
Frodo sighed. He didn't want the Fellowship to break up; he wanted them to stay together for at least a little while longer. But he had no such luck. 'At least Gandalf is staying with me' Frodo thought.  
  
**_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school  
Still be trying to break every single rule _**

_**Will little clumsy Pippin be the stockbroker man?  
Can Arwen convince her dad to let her get married to her man? **_

**_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_  
**  
Just then Gandalf came into the room. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I have to leave, too. I must find Saruman and Wormtongue."  
  
**_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever_  
**  
Frodo gasped. "No, Gandalf! You can't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Frodo, but I must. I have to find Saruman and Wormtongue." Then he left, as well and Frodo was all alone.  
  
**_La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever_  
**  
Then Elrond entered the room. "Frodo, why are you still here? Why aren't you going back to the Shire with Merry, Pippin and Sam?" He looked worried. "They didn't abandon you, did they?"  
_  
**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're hobbits and men **_

**_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
**  
Frodo sighed. "No," he replied. "They are going back to the Shire, but I don't want to go back yet. I don't want to the Fellowship to separate. Not this soon."

"I know how you feel," Elrond replied. "I don't want to be separated from Arwen. Not yet. I like Aragorn, but I love Arwen too much to let her go, although in my heart I know I must. In YOUR heart you must also let the Fellowship separate, Frodo. You know that."  
**  
_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever_**  
  
He realized that Elrond was right. "I guess you're right, Lord Elrond." Elrond smiled, then left. Frodo sat there and thought about what Elrond said.  
  
**_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever_**  
  
Frodo realized what he must do. He ran outside. Sam, Merry and Pippin were there getting ready to go. They had two horses. Merry and Pippin were on one, and Sam was on the other. "Are you coming Mr. Frodo?" Sam called. "Yeah, come on Frodo. We have to go if we want to make it back to the Shire before it's dark." Frodo paused, then smiled. "I'm coming," he called. They rode back to him, and he climbed on in front of Sam.  
  
**_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever_**  
  
He looked back one more time at the palace, then they rode off. Frodo smiled. No matter what, they would be friends forever.


End file.
